Day
by Fvvn
Summary: Hari-hari Eren takkan pernah mencapai titik tenang jika ia bertetangga dengan vertebrata bermuka setengah kuda. JeanEren. Special for Kuas tak Bertinta.


Apa salahnya kalau Eren sering membalas keisengan tetangganya dengan keisengan lain? Jangan salahkan Eren jika ia bertempramen tinggi. Jangan salahkan Eren jika ia yang merasa terganggu dengan eksistensi sang tetangga—yang bahkan lebih menyebalkan daripada seorang wanita dalam masa haid—sehingga Eren harus melakukan pembalasan layaknya bocah yang benci kekalahan.

Jangan salahkan. Ya, jangan.

"Rumput macam apa yang kau potong sampai dua jam lebih tidak habis-habis, HAH?! Mesin pemotong milikmu suaranya lebih parah daripada gojrokkan air toilet tau! Berisik!"

"Kau bawel, Jaeger! Urus dirimu sendiri!"

"Ini sedang kulakukan! Aku ingin waktu tenangku kembali! Matikan mesin laknat itu dan gunakan celurit, sana!"

"Memangnya kau siapa berani menyuruhku? bodooh!"

"KAU MAU HALAMAN BELAKANG RUMAHMU KUHUJANI DENGAN SAMPAH HAH?"

"KAU BERANI MELAKUKANNYA? KAU AKAN MENYESAL, JAEGER!"

Eren tidak salah. Ya—ia tidak salah. Ia tidak salah dengan segala hal _absurd_ yang terjadi karena tetangganya duluan lah yang mencari perkara. Perkara _absurd_—dimulai dengan pertengkaran konyol yang mendatangkan komplain dari beberapa tetangga lain,

Hingga perkara _absurd_ yang telah menumbuhkan benih-benih merah muda di dalam sanubarinya.

_Karena beginilah caraku,_

_Dalam bermain._

.

.

.

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama**

**Day**

**Rate T**

**Friendship/Romance**

**Warn : AU, OOC, Plot lompat-lompat, Implist, JeanEren fluff.**

**[3 of 3 Fanfics for Kuas Tak Bertinta]**

.

.

.

Beda sekolah, tidak membuat keduanya terlihat asing satu sama lain. Justru sebaliknya, orang-orang di sekitar malah berhipotesa bahwa Eren dan Jean adalah teman semasa kecil.

Padahal bukan. Samasekali—sungguh. Keduanya pasti langsung menyangkal kilat jika ada yang membawa-bawa topik pembicaraan seperti praduga bahwa Jean dan Eren mempunyai hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman. _Hell no_. Mendengarnya saja membuat Eren merasa jijay. Jean bahkan baru pindah di sebelah rumahnya—sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu—karena tuntutan sekolah yang jauh dari rumah membuat ongkos mahal dan etcetera. Dan Eren baru saja mengenalnya setelah Jean dengan sengaja membuang sampah basah bekas pesta penyambutan rumah barunya ke halaman rumah Eren.

Ya—mengenalnya dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Hei _punk_! Kau lihat tidak ada pagar yang membatasi teritori halaman rumah kita?!"

"MANA? MANA? Memangnya ada pagar haaaa?"

"Brengsek! Buang sampahmu dengan benar, Kirschtein!"

"Berisik! Kau seperti ibuku saja! Kalau merasa risih ya tinggal kau angkut saja sampah-sampah itu dan buang di tong sampah pinggir jalan!"

"TAPI INI SAMPAHMU, TOLOL!"

"Kalau begitu, T-O-L-O-N-G, Jaeger."

"AAAAAAARGHH!"

Bagaimana mungkin mereka—yang hobi mencaci dan berbuat onar terhadap satu sama lain—menjadi teman semasa kecil? Status teman saja rasanya terlalu bagus untuk Jean.

Dan sejak saat itu, kondisi mereka semakin parah dari hari ke hari. Hampir di setiap pagi teriakan dan jeritan mengudara—membuat beberapa tetangga tua merasa risih dan terpaksa memanggil polisi khusus untuk menasihati keduanya agar tertib di lingkungan.

Ya, Jean dan Eren pernah mendapatkan denda karena sudah mengganggu ketenangan tetangga. Dan Eren beralibi bahwa ia meneriaki Jean karena ketenangannya diganggu sementara Jean mengadukan hal yang sama.

Intinya, perang tanpa ujung yang jelas—hampir-hampir membuat semua yang melihat mereka angkat tangan dan akhirnya daripada melapor polisi lagi, para tetangga di sekitar pun menjalankan alternatif terakhir yang berupa 'berusaha untuk terbiasa alias pasrah' dengan lingkungan ciptaan kedua mahluk ababil berseragam sekolah. SMA.

Jean berasal dari sekolah prestigius, Sina High, dengan level triple S. Tapi sayang, kelakuannya sangat seronok dan tidak elit—menurut Eren.

Eren sendiri berasal dari sekolah negeri, Maria high, dengan level standar ke bawah. Tapi Jean selalu menyayangkan sifat Eren yang di matanya terlalu—culun (karena normalnya, orang-orang dari sekolah negeri kebanyakan anak berandal).

Selain culun (masih menurut Jean), Eren Jaeger juga mirip dengan ibu rumah tangga yang rewel. Ia juga sering menghabiskan waktunya di beranda hanya untuk mengerjakan PR. Bahkan kadang kala suka ada pemuda pirang atau wanita berwajah oriental yang mampir dan ikut mengerjakan PR (atau mungkin lebih tepatnya membantu Eren mengerjakan PR) dalam kelompok belajarnya. Dan jika saat itu telah datang, biasanya Jean hanya bisa duduk diam dan manyun karena tidak ingin merusak imejnya di depan wanita cantik yang sering mengekori Eren.

Huh. Entah sejak kapan Jean jadi sering merasa iri.

Eren pun sebenarnya sebelas-duabelas—setiap kali ia melihat Jean mendapat tamu, ia selalu merasa dongkol dan risih. Ia dongkol karena kerusuhan yang sering kali Jean dan anak-anak orang kaya itu ciptakan—membuat kepalanya mendadak migrain. Apalagi saat musim panas tiba. Tiga orang mampir begitu saja, membawa peralatan renang dan kolam tiup—kemudian tertawa-tawa menikmati hidup, seolah dunia ini tidak ada yang menghuni selain mereka.

_Dasar kekanakkan_. Begitu yang ada di pikiran Eren.

Satu atau dua jam, mungkin masih bisa ia tolerir (meskipun berisik dalam jangka waktu demikian sudah termasuk keterlaluan). Tapi Jean rupanya senang menyulut api yang sudah menyala dari awal. Eren yang sibuk mengangkut sampah di tengah cuaca terik, tiba-tiba saja dipanggil dari seberang pagar dengan nada yang—sengaja diceria-ceriakan.

"Hai Jaegeeeer~"

Waktu itu Eren tak geming dan tetap berjalan lurus memasukkan karung sampahnya ke dalam tempat sampah.

_**Buk.**_

"Kau tidak gerah bergerak terus?" dengan seringai kecilnya Jean mengangkat gelas limun di genggaman sambil mencipak-cipakkan kaki di kolam karet, "Haaah, minum es limun sambil berendam di dalam kolam memang yang terbaik untuk cuaca seperti ini—"

"Berisik."

"Huh?"

"Daripada buang sampah dan kerja, aku lebih merasa gerah kalau mendengar suaramu tahu!"

"APA—?"

Dan _splurr_! Jean lompat dari kolam, menyambar selang air di pinggir halaman dan menyemprotkannya pada Eren yang persis berada di seberang pagar, menghadapnya.

"..."

"Kau ngomong apa sih aku tidak dengaaaar—"

_**BRAK.**_

Pagar ditabrakkan oleh kedua telapak tangan Eren begitu saja. Wajah garangnya terpampang dan ia pun menggonggong.

"LELUCONMU ITU BASI, KIRSCHTEIN."

"Siapa yang melucu? Aku tidak melucu!"

"SINI KAU!" tangan Eren melewati teritori dan hendak mencakar wajah Jean—tapi tentu saja ia tidak mungkin sampai, "Kalau kau merasa laki-laki, SINI!"

"Kau bodoh atau kelewat bodoh? Lihat teman-teman, tetanggaku ini rabies kalian harus hati-hati dengannya!"

"CIH!"

Eren hanya bisa mendecih dengan sikap Jean yang sangat mudah membuatnya naik pitam. Di pihak seberang, ada yang tertawa lepas—menghiraukan wajah kusam Eren yang sudah tak terdefinisi lagi bentuknya.

"Dengar ya bodoh, kalau kau punya waktu senggang untuk bermain-main di kolam karet seperti bayi, lebih baik kau manfaatkan waktumu itu untuk mengisi PR musim panas atau belajar supaya otakmu tidak kopong!"

"HAHA Kau tahu kau hanya iri hanya karena aku bisa tetap pintar walau jam belajarku lebih sedikit daripada dirimu—"

Eren tertusuk, sangat dalam.

Apa mau dikata. Walau bajingan, Jean sebenarnya ada otak. Lima besar seangkatan di sekolahnya bukanlah prestasi yang sederhana. Meskipun tingkahnya tidak mencerminkan demikian.

"KALAU BEGITU MANFAATKAN WAKTUMU ITU UNTUK BELAJAR SOPAN SANTUN SANA!"

Dan Eren menendang pagar yang membatasi rumah mereka.

_**DRAK!**_

"HEH! KAU TAHU TIDAK HUKUM CERMIN? AKU BERTINDAK SESUAI SIKAP LAWANKU, TAHU!"

"AKU YAKIN CERMIN YANG KAU PAKAI RUSAK, BUNG!"

_Spluurr! _

Eren kena siram lagi.

Walhasil, jadilah si pemuda cokelat itu ikut menarik selang di halaman rumahnya dan perang akbar bersama Jean pun digelar.

_Spluur!_

Jean kena telak—di wajahnya.

"Brengsek!"

Dan yang selanjutnya—bisa diprediksi, Jean melompati pagar dengan kemampuan atletiknya, lalu mencengkeram kerah pakaian Eren dan berkelahi disana.

"Kau tahu tidak, bogemku sudah merasa rindu ingin mengecup wajahmu!"

"OH YA? Bogemku juga rindu ingin memukul kemaluanmu!"

"KAU SERANG BAGIAN MANA, BODOH?!"

Lagi-lagi, salah satu tetangga kembali melapor pihak keamanan dan polisi datang sebagai penengah pelaku dengan kasus langganan—'mengganggu ketenangan publik'.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

Pertengakaran tidak pernah surut hingga musim-musim selanjutnya. Apalagi saat daun-daun kering berjatuhan dan udara dingin, menusuk tulang. Musim gugur adalah musim yang paling merepotkan bagi Eren, karena ia harus membersihkan reruntuhan daun dan—

Menemui muka kuda di seberang pagar.

"Hmph!"

"Hmph!"

Keduanya saling berpaling begitu mata mereka saling bertumbuk.

"Pagi-pagi sudah menemukan wajahmu—pasti sebentar lagi aku kena diare."

"Salahkan makanan yang kau makan, tolol."

"Kau tidak mengerti sarkasme ya?"

"Kau sendiri juga kelihatannya tidak mengerti."

"Jangan mengkopi pertanyaanku! Dasar norak!"

"Kau yang norak, norak!"

Jean selalu saja menjadi pihak yang komplain lebih awal. Selalu menjadi pihak yang menyalakan api diantara mereka. Entah karena sifatnya yang blak-blakkan atau Eren yang membuatnya 'terbiasa' blak-blakkan.

"Kau buang daun-daun itu kemana, TUAN MUDA?"

"_Excuse me_—?"

Eren menahan geramannya dan menarik napas dalam. Ia menunjuk tumpukkan daun di pinggir pagar dalam teritorinya.

"INI—" tunjuk Eren dengan urat tangan yang timbul, "Aku tidak ingat pernah menumpuk daun di pojokan dekat pagar. Kau pasti membuang daun-daunmu kesini karena malas membersihkannya kan!"

"Wow, wow! Kau menyalahkanku lagi? Kau mungkin lupa dengan daun-daun itu—"

"KAU KIRA AKU BODOH!"

Satu gebrakan lagi di pagar pembatas. Para tetangga yang kebetulan lewat, pasti sudah membatinkan hal yang sama.

'_Mulai lagi deh, WW3.'_

"Ini daun dari pohon maple! KAU PIKIR SIAPA YANG PUNYA POHON MAPLE HAH?"

Jean nyengir tak berdosa. Membuat lambang peace dengan jari-jarinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau urus itu untukku, nanti kubayar? Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau tidak?" Eren mengangkut daun-daun itu dan dilemparkannya lagi ke halaman rumah Jean, "URUS SENDIRI!"

"ARGGHHH! Kau benar-benar sengaja melemparnya seperti itu ya!"

Daun-daun berserakkan di halaman Jean.

"Bodo!"

"Dasar pelit—!"

"KALAU KAU PUNYA UANG, SANA SEWA PEMBANTU!" Eren kembali menggapai garpu daunnya dan mulai mengumpulkan daun-daun di halamannya sebagai pengalih kekesalan.

"Ya makanya aku mau menyewamu."

"APA?" wajah keras Eren menoleh tidak senang, "KAU BENAR-BENAR MAU KUPUKUL HAH!"

"Eeeh. Aku serius bodoh. Kau mau uang tidak? Aku upah tinggi deh."

Dengan ringannya Jean meluncurkan kata-kata. Eren membatu di tempatnya. Berhenti dengan kegiatan menggaruk-garuk daun.

"...Aku masih punya harga diri, tahu."

"Huh?"

"KAU PIKIR KARNA AKU MISKIN LALU KAU BISA MENARIKKU DENGAN UANG UNTUK MENJADI BABUMU HAH?"

Jean memencet tombol-tombol pada kalkulator—yang entah sejak kapan ada di tangannya—kemudian menunjukkan layarnya pada Eren.

"Nih. Kalau kubayar segini, bagaimana?"

_**JDEER!**_

Petir ganas menyambar kepala Eren di saat itu juga.

"B-b-ba-ba—"

Eren gelagapan. Mati kutu. Nominal yang sesungguhnya bisa ia dapatkan jika melakukan _part-time_ di empat sampai enam tempat yang berbeda, sekaligus. Apa Jean sudah gila?

Mungkin saja.

"Babiii..."

Otak Eren mendadak kosong, dan pikirannya sudah terbang kemana-mana.

Keesokkan harinya, Eren (dengan bandana dan apron merah muda—entahlah kenapa harus pakai apron. Ia hanya mengenakannya karena diperintah) mulai sering terlihat di halaman depan rumah Jean untuk menyapu dan membersihkan dedaunan yang gugur. Sementara si pemilik rumah tinggal ongkang-ongkang kaki, meneguk kafein dan memerhatikan pembantunya dari teras sambil tertawa-tawa.

_**Srek. Srek.**_

Suara garpu yang menggaruk dedaunan entah kenapa terdengar menyedihkan.

Ah. Eren merasa ia tidak punya harga diri lagi.

"Kerja yang benar ya, Eren!"

Yang dipanggil sudah mempraktikkan pose pundung dengan cara nungging eksotis.

Orz.

Saking sedihnya, Eren sampai tidak sadar kalau saat itu Jean tidak lagi memanggilnya dengan nama Jaeger.

.

.

.

**oOo**

.

.

.

Musim dingin, perasaan itu mencair perlahan-lahan.

Para tetangga mulai bernapas lega dengan tanda-tanda perdamaian diantara dua kubu yang paling rewel sekomplek Shiganshina. Frekuensi berkelahi Jean dan Eren terlihat mengalami deflasi yang signifikan—ditambah, berkurangnya kata-kata kotor dan umpatan yang kini lebih sering terlontar karena ingin melucu semata.

Dan entah sejak kapan pula, pagar pembatas itu seolah menjadi transparan. Jean sering kali melompatinya hanya untuk memanggil Eren keluar dari rumah atau numpang makan disana. Sekecil apapun hal itu, Jean selalu melakukannya—hanya karena ingin melihat reaksi macam apa yang akan Eren berikan padanya jika Jean berbuat ulah.

Tapi rupanya perdamaian itu tak selamanya berbuah manis. Para tetangga yang awalnya bernapas lega, kini kembali menciptakan kontraksi pada otot diafragma dan memasang matanya baik-baik.

"Eren sayaang, apa aku boleh minta tolong?"

_**Bzztt. **_

Manusia-manusia yang bernapas di sekitar (termasuk Eren) kontan menghunuskan sorotnya pada sosok Jean yang sibuk bertopang dagu di pinggir pagar, nyengir lebar. Satu komplek berbisik nistah.

"Sayaaang—"

Sumpah. Garing. Eren merasa candaan Jean makin terdengar menyebalkan—jauh dan lebih daripada saat ia dipanggil bodoh atau alis kokon dengan nada mengejek.

"Jean... bisa tidak kau berhenti menciptakan skandal?"

Tangan Eren sudah dikepalkan saat itu. Yang di seberang lalu menyeringai.

"Heh. Kalau kau paham cepat kemari dan bantu aku membetulkan lemari yang retak!"

"Bisa kan kau minta tolong dengan cara yang sedikit lebih manis?!"

"_WELL_. bagaimana ya, aku sudah melakukannya tadi tapi kelihatannya kau tidak suka—"

"Kau harus tau perbedaan manis dan najis, Jean."

"..._Fine_. Aku tidak akan menraktirmu bistik lagi—"

"OKE! OKE! AKU AKAN KE RUMAHMU, A.S.A.P!"

Setelah uang, Eren merasa harga dirinya jatuh dengan seporsi makanan.

Drastis bukan? Hubungan yang awalnya terlihat seperti kumparan kawat dengan sengat listrik menjalar—kini turun satu level menjadi kumparan kawat semata. Intinya, terlihat rumit (dalam berbagai arti) namun tidak lagi berbahaya—setidaknya untuk beberapa hal.

Oke, mungkin ada yang salah dengan perandaiannya. Tapi yang jelas, Jean dan Eren tidak lagi terlihat seganas saat pertemuan pertama. Walau kadang Eren masih suka bertindak keras, dengan memaksa Jean agar lebih telaten mengurus rumah berhubung ia tinggal sendirian (Eren bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa Jean mau mengucilkan diri di tempat sesederhana kompleknya, mengingat fakta bahwa ia bukanlah anak dari keluarga sembarangan).

Kalau Eren jelas, karena ibunya sudah meninggal dan ayahnya kerja di tempat yang sangat jauh dan hanya pulang di akhir tahun. Jadi tidak heran jika kini ialah yang mengurus rumah, sendirian.

Tapi musim dingin adalah musim yang berat bagi Eren.

Karena ia benci dengan salju yang turun dan menghantui pikirannya. Karena salju adalah salah satu faktor penyebab ibunya tiada. Kereta yang seharusnya mengantarkan wanita paruh baya itu pulang, gagal beroperasi berkat badai salju sehingga Carla terpaksa menggunakan bus untuk kembali dari tempat kerjanya.

Semudah itu. Semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Carla menaiki bus—namun sayangnya, itu adalah bus yang salah.

Dan kecelakaan lalu lintas pun terjadi.

Pemandangan di depan mata Eren seolah kabur. Ia kembali mengingat seperti apa lampu merah dan suara klakson yang nyaring saat kecelakaan. Meskipun ia tidak berada di tempat ketika ibunya pergi—tapi tetap, Eren bisa merasakan bagaimana sensasi dan suasana di jalan saat genangan darah itu mengotori lokasi tabrakan.

Kepala Eren jadi pening.

"Kh..."

Ia yang tadinya sedang mengumpulkan kayu untuk perapian, lantas beristirahat kontan dengan bersandar pada pagar dan duduk di atas lapisan salju yang dingin. Ah, Eren bahkan tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi semenjak kepalanya dipenuhi dengan pikiran-pikiran negatif tentang masa lalu.

Jean yang malam itu—kebetulan—baru pulang dari rumah teman, hanya bisa terdiam heran melihat tetangganya yang memojok di dekat pagar dan bertopang pipi. Bengong dengan wajah yang terbang—entah kemana. Jean menghela napas. Ini bukanlah panorama yang kali pertama ia lihat semenjak salju turun dari langit.

"Hey, bodoh. Kau mau mati kedinginan?"

Tidak ada respon saat itu. Jean tahu itu tidak baik. Kalau tiga-empat hari yang lalu ia hanya berjalan lurus dan meninggalkan Eren di tempat, kini Jean bertindak.

Ada suara kayu-kayu yang mengkerit karena Jean berusaha mematahkan beberapa pagar untuk menciptakan sebuah lubang. Sebuah lubang besar—yang bisa diakses sehingga Jean dapat menerobos masuk ke dalam teritori Eren, tanpa perlu bersusah payah melakukan lompat indah.

Laki-laki itu merangkak melewati lubang kreasinya dan tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di sebelah Eren, dengan cuek.

"...Kenapa kau merusaknya, Jean?" pertanyaan itu terdengar kosong. Jean tahu Eren hanya mengalihkan perasaannya yang sedang tidak berselera.

"Memangnya kenapa? Rusak atau tidak—itu bukan masalah kan."

"..."

"Bahkan jika pagarnya hilang sekalipun."

Asap-asap dingin berhembus keluar dari mulut Eren. Kedua telapak tangannya sengaja ia gosokkan di depan bibirnya sendiri.

"Yang akan bermasalah itu aku, tahu," baru saat itu Eren berani menabrakkan iris kehijauannya pada emas Jean yang memancar cantik di tengah malam, "Kalau tidak ada pagar, kau pasti akan lebih sering membuang sampah ke wilayahku."

"Pfft. Aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi. Kau tidak percaya heh?"

"Baiklah—kau tidak melakukannya lagi. Tapi pasti karena sekarang kau punya 'pembantu' kan?"

Satu seringai, dan _brofist_ di bahu membuat Eren tercengang.

"Tuh tahu."

"Kau memang benar-benar ya..."

Jean hanya memutar bola mata, tidak peduli. Dan sejurus kemudian ia melingkarkan tangannya pada bahu Eren, lalu menepuk-nepukkan telapaknya disana.

Eren terperanjat dengan bagaimana Jean membuatnya mau tidak mau berdiri dari tempat, kemudian.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini kau menginap di rumahku?" plus pertanyaan yang membuat Eren kaget karena terdengar tidak biasa.

"HUH? KENAPA TIBA-TIBA?"

"Apa sih. Reaksimu berlebihan begitu!"

"Kenapa dulu—jawab!"

Jean hanya menjitakinya lalu menyeret Eren agar merangkak melewati lubang kreasi yang Jean ciptakan dari pagar pembatas.

"O-oi Jean!"

"HMM MENURUTMU KENAPA?" saat berdiri, Jean hanya menjilat bibirnya dan Eren menatap curiga, "Kau benar-benar tidak peka ya. Aku kesepian dan butuh teman tahu—"

"Bukannya kau baru pulang dari rumah temanmu..."

"Yayaya terserah," Jean menarik lengan Eren dan kembali menjepit lehernya dengan ketiak, "Apapun itu, intinya, kau akan menginap di rumahku hari ini."

Eren tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti apa yang Jean inginkan darinya. Lantas pemuda itu pun menghela napas.

"Baiklah, asal ada makanan yang bisa kujarah—"

"Hmm. Kurasa ada. Apa kau suka Whiskas?"

"MAU KUBUNUH YA?"

Diiringin tinju-tinjuan, langkah keduanya pun menghilang di balik pintu depan rumah kediaman pemuda Kirschtein, pada malam berlatar hujan salju.

_**Blam.**_

Meninggalkan lubang yang menganga di pagar begitu saja.

Meninggalkan jejak salju bekas dudukkan Eren.

Meninggalkan kayu-kayu perapian yang tergeletak di halaman, terlupakan.

Meninggalkan fakta bahwa Jean baru saja mengalihkan perhatian Eren dari perasaan tidak nyamannya.

_Karena beginilah caraku,_

_Dalam bermain—_

_Untuk mengejar, dan mencari perhatian darimu._

Meninggalkan rahasia dibalik semuanya.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**A/N : **Sejujurnya, gue ga pernah sebaik ini sama orang. Jadi, Udin, elo harus merasa bangga karena udah bikin gue ngetik 3 cerita buat lo. Yaah, walaupun gue ga merasa tiga cerita itu bagus karena ga dibuat dalam kondisi fit gue wwww. Dan silahkan sambungkan 3 judul itu karena itu adalah ucapan dari gue buat elo U_U

Jadi, kembali lagi dengan JeanEren—OTP saya di SnK HEHEHEHE. Entah kenapa, lagi seneng aja sama tema serba tetangga jadi lagi-lagi bikin cerita dengan unsur 'tetangga' wwww.


End file.
